Os Brittana
by Hitomie Kruger
Summary: Os Brittana vraiment simple, je n'ai même pas trouvé de titre c'est la rencontre entre Santana et Brittany x) Mais le Rating M n'est pas là pour rien ;)


Salut tous le monde! Bon me voilà avec un Os Brittana. Normalement j'écris que du Faberry mais celui ci est une exception pour ma bêta DaarkBlondiie ;)

Ah c'est aussi mon premiers lemon vraiment écrit par moi alors bon... u_u

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_''Te souviens-tu du jour où on s'est rencontrés?  
Cette nuit-là tout mon monde a basculé et tu es devenue le centre de mon univers.''_

Santana venait de finir son deuxième verre de la soirée et elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était assise à ce bar, dans une boîte de nuit New-Yorkaise qu'elle fréquentait de temps en temps. Elle était venue pour se détendre après une longue semaine chargé de stress et maintenant elle observait les alentours à la recherche d'une jolie créature qui pourrait l'intéresser.

C'était une vieille habitude de faire la tournée des boîtes les week-ends. Le plan était toujours le même. Faire un tour dans une boîte ou un bar branché, boire quelques verres, trouver un canon à son goût et la ramener chez soi pour finir la soirée à se faire plaisir puis foutre la nana à la porte pour recommencer le week-end suivant.

Oui c'était le plan de Santana Lopez depuis des années et jamais elle ne s'en était plaint. Pourtant depuis quelques mois elle se sentait lasse de tout ça. Ne vous méprenez pas il n'était pas question de trouver " l'amour ", non elle ne voulait pas finir comme sa meilleure amie Quinn qui l'avait longtemps accompagné dans ses soirées et qui aujourd'hui était folle amoureuse d'une prof de chant de la NYADA avec qui elle c'était mariée l'année dernière devenant ainsi madame Quinn Fabray Berry. Malgré sa fierté, la latina devait reconnaître que dans un sens elle enviait ses deux amies, oh bien sûr jamais elle ne l'avouerait à qui que ce soit. Elle était Santana Lopez après tout, elle avait une réputation à entretenir.

Elle repéra une jolie brune qui dansait seule et décida que c'était du gâchis et qu'elle devrait aller danser avec elle, elle se fraya donc un chemin sur la piste de danse. La brune était très réceptive et elle se colla à Santana pour une danse plus sensuelle mais très vite la latina perdit tout intérêt pour la jeune femme et se détourna vers une autre bien plus à son goût. Elles dansèrent un petit moment ensemble et déjà la latina envisageait de finir la soirée avec elle, leur danse devenait de plus en plus enflammée quand son regard accrocha deux orbes bleus qui appartenaient à une magnifique blonde accoudée au bar qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune femme la fixait avec intérêt et Santana ne put retenir un sourire, elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle était en train de danser et c'était stoppé net quand elle avait posé les yeux sur la blonde. Sa partenaire avait remarqué l'arrêt de la latine et essayait d'attirer à nouveau son attention mais Santana se dégagea de la piste sans quitter la blonde des yeux et vint s'accouder au bar elle aussi.

-Salut.

-Bonsoir.

-Je t'offre un verre?

La blonde lui sourit et accepta, Santana passa sa commande. Elle offrit un sourire charmeur à sa nouvelle proie.

-Je m'appelle Santana.

Celle-ci lui retourna son sourire, les yeux pétillant de malice et Santana se retrouva totalement hypnotisée. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose d'absolument magnifique et d'envoûtant qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y perdre.

-Enchanté moi c'est Brittany.

Elles passèrent un moment à discuter et plus Santana en apprenait sur la jeune femme, plus elle la trouvait formidable. C'était plutôt perturbant même, d'habitude elle ne passait pas autant de temps à discuter elle n'aimait pas ça mais là elle ne voyait même pas le temps passer.

Après avoir discuter pendant un bon moment Brittany lui proposa d'aller danser un peu, ce qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. Folle de joie la blonde lui prit la main en sautillant sur place et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, Santana ne put retenir un rire amusé devant un comportement si enfantin. Pourtant une fois arrivé la blonde n'avait plus rien d'une enfant. Proche l'une de l'autre elles commencèrent à danser au rythme de la musique et Santana posa naturellement ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire. Elles dansèrent sagement, enfin au début car Santana venait de profiter de la prise qu'elle avait sur Brittany pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle et la sensation de son corps collé au sien fit monter en elle une chaleur qu'elle connaissait très bien et qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool. Ses yeux accrochèrent les yeux bleus de Brittany qui c'étaient assombrit et la malice se mélangeait maintenant au désir. Leur danse devint plus sensuelle et Santana mourrait de pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres, à sa peau. Alors que ses mains étaient encore sur ses hanches elle fit remonter sa main gauche jusqu'au creux de son dos et approcha son visage du cou exposé de la blonde. Elle était enivrée par son parfum et elle commençait peu à peu à perdre la raison. Elle déposa un premier baiser dans le cou de Brittany qui ne put retenir un léger gémissement ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'espace et Santana continua d'embrasser son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un point sensible sur lequel elle accorda plus d'attention avant de descendre sur sa clavicule alors que sa main droite venait de glisser vers les fesses de la blonde qui gémissait de plaisir. Elle remonta dans son cou puis vers ses lèvres et elles échangèrent un baiser qui s'enflamma très vite. Maintenant Santana avait vraiment envie d'aller plus loin mais pas au milieu d'une piste de danse. Elle mit fin au baiser à regret.

-On va chez moi?

-J'ai cru que tu le proposerais jamais.

Santana sourit et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers l'extérieur.

Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle ne se souvenait pas très bien comment elle était arrivé chez elle, tout ce qu'elle savait à présent c'est qu'elle venait de fermer la porte de son appartement, qu'elle avait à peine eut le temps de retirer ses chaussures et qu'elle était plaquée contre le mur avec une magnifique blonde qui attaquait avidement ses lèvres. Brittany passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la latine qui lui ouvrit l'accès et le baiser s'approfondit. Leurs langues dansèrent sensuellement alors que leurs mains parcouraient avidement les courbes de l'autre mais très vite les vêtements étaient trop gênant alors Brittany enleva le débardeur de Santana, révélant son soutien-gorge rouge et le laissa tomber à leurs pieds, elle n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus que la latina lui enleva également son tee-shirt qui finit sa course à côté de son haut. Elle inversa leur position, plaquant la blonde contre le mur en plaçant une jambe entre les siennes appuyant volontairement contre son sexe ce qui  
provoqua un gémissement chez Brittany qui fit frissonner Santana de plaisir. Elle s'attaqua de nouveau à son cou, le parsemant de baiser avant de descendre vers ce point sensible qu'elle avait trouvée un peu plus tôt. Elle insista un moment sur ce point alors que ses mains dansaient librement sur la peau nue de sa partenaire, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Elle descendit jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins et défit habillement son soutien-gorge blanc qu'elle laissa tomber, elle  
s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la poitrine parfaitement ronde de la blonde. Elle remonta son regard vers les yeux assombrit de Brittany et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Tu es magnifique.

La blonde lui sourit et elle reporta son attention sur la poitrine qui s'offrait à elle. Elle les prit dans ses mains et porta sa bouche à son sein gauche, léchant et suçant son téton durçi par le plaisir alors qu'elle jouait de ses doigts avec l'autre. Les gémissements que laissait passer Brittany ne faisaient qu'augmenter le désir de la latina. Le désir de la blonde se faisait lui aussi plus pressant à son entrejambe. Elle sentait déjà que sa culotte était mouillée et elle avait besoin de plus maintenant.  
Elle donna des coups de hanche pour accentuer la pression de la jambe de Santana contre son sexe et la latina comprit le message. Elle passa ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva, Brittany entoura sa taille de ses jambes et la latina la porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Elle la déposa sur le lit et lui enleva habilement son jean ainsi que sa culotte d'un seul coup la laissant totalement nue à sa vue. Elle l'avait trouvé magnifique quand elle l'avait vu en soutien-gorge mais maintenant qu'elle était totalement nue elle n'était pas sûre de trouver un mot suffisamment fort pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle laissa son regard parcourir la totalité de  
son corps et elle rencontra le regard suppliant de Brittany. Cette femme était tout simplement à tomber.

Elle décida de ne pas la faire languir plus longtemps et déposa un baiser sur le sexe de Brittany. Celle-ci se mit à gémir. Santana commença ensuite à la lécher doucement en appuyant sur son clitoris, la faisant gémir de plus belle alors que sa main droite se baladait librement sur son ventre et sur ses seins la faisant frissonner. Elle joua ainsi un petit moment, léchant et suçotant son clitoris de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Les gémissements de Brittany aussi étaient de plus en plus fort et bientôt la blonde la supplia de ne plus jouer.

-Santana, s'il te plaît... J'ai... J'ai besoin de ahhhh

Elle ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'elle fit entrer un doigt à l'intérieur de la blonde tout en continuant de s'occuper de son clitoris. Elle fit quelques va et vient lentement pour la torturer encore un peu plus puis elle en ajouta un deuxième. Brittany bougeait ses hanches pour plus de contact et Santana accéléra le mouvement, l'adaptant au rythme des gémissements de son amante et lorsqu'elle toucha le bon point, arrachant un cri encore plus fort à Brittany, elle accéléra encore plus sur ce point. Elle sentit les parois de la blonde se resserrer autour de ses doigts alors que Brittany atteignait l'orgasme ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Elle retira lentement ses doigts avant de les porter à sa bouche pour goûter encore à ce jus qui avait un goût exquis puis elle s'allongea contre la blonde qui se remettait de son orgasme. Elle ne pensait même pas à ce  
qu'elle lui retourne la faveur ni même à la mettre dehors. Elle était bien comme ça. Mais Brittany avait autre chose en tête car une fois remise elle se plaça au-dessus de Santana pour lui faire ressentir le même plaisir qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Elles restèrent éveillées presque toute la nuit et elle ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Tout cela remonte à six ans. Six ans que l'on vit ensemble et six ans de bonheur à tes côtés, bien sûr il y a eu des disputes et quelques coups durs mais dans l'ensemble je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon ange aux yeux bleus.

Et pourtant cette nuit encore mon univers a de nouveau basculé. Je dormais paisiblement à tes côtés lorsque c'est arrivé. Tes cris m'ont réveillé, tu avais mal et la douleur déformé les traits de ton visage. J'ai paniqué, tu soufrais et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai appelé une ambulance et le temps qu'ils ont mis pour arrivée m'a paru durer une éternité durant laquelle toi, tu soufrais en me suppliant d'arrêté ça alors que j'étais totalement impuissante face à ta détresse. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, tu allais parfaitement bien quand nous nous sommes couché tout ceci n'était pas prévu. L'ambulance est enfin arrivé et t'a emmené alors que je les insultais de tous les noms pour avoir autant tardé. Une fois a l'hôpital je n'ai pas pu te suivre alors j'ai attendu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, des personnes sont venues me parler mais j'étais trop abasourdie pour comprendre. C'était comme si un brouillard épais m'entourais et m'isolais du reste du monde pour me préserver d'une mauvaise nouvelle alors que je sentais mon monde s'écrouler autour de moi. Mais petit à petit il se dissipait et j'avais peur de prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait exactement.

C'est au petit matin qu'un médecin est venu me parler. Il m'a conduit dans la pièce où tu te trouvais et au fur et à mesure de ses explications je sentais les larmes montées mais je faisais de mon mieux pour les contenir.

Maintenant je suis là, a côté de toi et je te tiens la main. Tu as l'air si paisible comparé à l'état dans lequel tu étais dans la dernière vision que j'ai de toi.

Une larme coule sur ma joue, bientôt suivie d'une autre et je ne cherche plus à les retenir maintenant que j'ai pleinement conscience de ce qu'il s'est passé. Là encore je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, suffisamment pour que je pleure toutes les larmes que j'avais réussies à contenir à côté de ton corps

C'est là que tu as ouvert les yeux et que tu m'as sourit.

-Pourquoi tu pleure San?

Et je me suis mise a rire, sans pouvoir m'arrêter j'ai ris et je t'ai embrassé.

-De joie mon amour, je pleure de joie.

Aujourd'hui mon univers à de nouveau basculer grâce à toi. J'ai eu très peur car c'est arriver trop tôt par rapport à la date prévus mais ça y est, notre bébé est arriver et c'est le deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie. Le premier étant quand tu m'as dis oui, deux ans plus tôt.

* * *

Bon j'espère que vous voulez plus me tuer maintenant que vous avez compris que Britt allais pas mourir mdrr!

J'espère aussi avoir vos avis (bon au mauvais) sur cet os ;)


End file.
